This application claims the priority of German Application No. 198 25 401.6, filed May 27, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an arrangement for receiving or holding a suitcase on a hood of a motor vehicle, particularly a rear opening hood of a motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,305 discloses a known receiving arrangement for a suitcase on a rear opening hood of a motor vehicle. Arranged on the bottom of the suitcase are supporting elements directed toward the hood. The supporting elements are connected with a belt strap which stretches around the rear opening hood, and the suitcase is thereby fastened on the rear opening hood.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved receiving device for a suitcase on a rear opening hood of a motor vehicle which ensures a simple handling for placing, removing and fixing the suitcase.
According to the present invention, this object is achieved by an arrangement for receiving a suitcase on a vehicle hood, particularly a rear opening hood of a motor vehicle. The arrangement comprises at least three fastening elements arranged on a hood surface, which are connected by way of further fastening elements with support parts of the rear opening hood. Two fastening elements are arranged in a transverse plane and--relative to the driving direction--close to a forward hood edge. Another fastening element is arranged close to a rearward hood edge in a longitudinal center plane of the vehicle. Additional advantageous characteristics are described herein.
The principal advantages achieved by the present invention are that, by means of three fastening elements, a suitcase can be placed in an easy manner on the rear opening hood of a motor vehicle, can be deposited on the hood and can be brought into a locked position.
The fastening elements can be connected with the rear opening hood via screws or similar holding devices, at least one screw or the like respectively being used for the fastening elements which are situated in the front--relative to the driving direction. For the support with respect to an interior hood stay, a supporting plate is provided which comprises sleeves in which the screws are arranged. Therefore, distortion of the hood stay as well as of the hood is prevented.
These fastening elements are constructed such that one locking plate respectively on the suitcase bottom can reach under these elements by means of a so-called sliding-in. For this purpose, the suitcase bottom is provided with so-called threading-in channels which are arranged to correspond with the fastening elements and, in a holding position, the bases of the fastening elements are placed on the supporting surfaces of the fastening elements.
For the reaching-under, the fastening elements have projecting detent noses and, with respect to the supporting surface, at least one stepped side flank. It is also contemplated that only the exterior side flanks of the fastening elements are stepped.
The rearward fastening element is constructed as a bow and, after the suitcase has been placed on the hood, locking parts reach over and under so that a firm hold is ensured.
Preferably, the forward fastening elements consist of two support and detent segments and the rearward fastening element consists of a bow segment. According to experience, the arrangement of the segments can also be such that the two fastening elements are arranged in the rear and the one bow segment is arranged in the front.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.